BLOG TALK SHOW WITH COREY AND LANEY
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: DARE US!
1. Chapter 1

''Hello Everyone!'' says Corey...

Lizzy then pushs him out of spotlight while saying '' Corey! MY CAMERA SHOW SOO SIT DOWN!''

Corey sits down next to Laney and sighs...

'' Hey everyone! Now post Dares you want Corey or Laney to do!'' said Lizzy.

Laney then said '' Uhh Thanks Core...NOW WE HAVE TO BE IN THIS WEIRD BLOG SHOW!''

Corey then said..'' She said we could ROCK OUT if we take some dares!''.

Laney just stared at Corey.

_**POST DARES FOR EM..**_


	2. Chapter 2

this chaptor is by me And fangirlinggrojfan

'' Welcome EVERYONE! TO MY AMAZING BLOG SHOW! Now for the first dare!'' said Lizzy. She then read it: Laney, wear a trench coat that goes down to your knees with NOTHING underneath!''

"What?! Which pervert did that?!" Laney asks blushing

Corey wrapped a arm around her while saying '' Its basically just like when you have a shower and wear a bath robe...''

Laney growled in defeat and mumbled, "Fine."

'' Think of OUR GIG Laney!'' said Corey while Laney went up stairs..

Laney returned a few minutes later in a trench coat and sat down on the floor carefully

Lizzy just laughed abit untill Laney gave her a death clear. '' Our next dare is: I dare Corey to hug Laney tightly.

All Corey did was smile, "pfft, easy peasy!"

Corey grabbed Laney and hugged her for a good 10 secounds.

Corey's happy mood then changed into a dazed one while blushing.

Laney blushed fully red too while she carefully very carefully sat back down. Lizzy smirked while saying : The next dare is: :I dare laney to wear the sexiest thing in her wardrobe

"I don't have anything sexy." Laney said

'' Uhh...Put this dress on then'' said Lizzy while handing her a dress that would fit to her body and show Laneys curves.

Laney then left the room

She then came back wearing it while Coreys eyes widened.

He's nose also started to bleed

Laney quickly handed him a tissue while asking '' Core? Why is your nose bleeding?''

"U-Uh... I don't know?" He lied while taking he tissue from her

Lizzy then said '' And Our last Dare From FrozenPrincezz Grojfan Is: I dare Corey to kiss Laney.

Laney ALMOST fainted

Corey then asked '' :-lanes D-do you w-want to?''

"U-Ummm, sure C-Core?" She said blushing bright red

'' Y-yeah...J-just so we get our gig...Not like because I-I like you or you like me..'' said Corey while blushing.

Laney blushed more and nodded quickly, "y-Yeah, I know what you mean..."

Corey lightly grabbed Laney into his arms while kissing her. Lizzy just watched and took pictures.

Laney soon found herself kissing Corey back

Soon they closed their eyes not wanting this moment to end. Lizzy then said '' Ahem.. The dare was just to KISS Not Makeout...''

Corey and Laney immediately pulled away blushing with embarrassment

'' Awwh you two...CORNEY! Awwh..'' said Lizzy while hugging them tightly

"Ummm, what's 'Corney'?" Corey asked

'' YOU TWO! Corey and Laney Ship name!'' said Lizzy while letting go.

Laney falls to the ground in shock

JUst before she hits the group Corey catches her in his arms.

Corey was smiling at her teasingly while she started waking up

Lizzy Awwhed at them..

Lizzy then said '' Post more Dares! For our Cute Corney Not yet Couple! And Thanks for coming out EVERYONE!''

Lizzy then said last '' Sorry... Stole your line... Anyway I TOTALLY SHIP YOU TOO!''


	3. Chapter 3

this chaptor is by me And AvrilLavigneFan2001.!

Now story...

'' Welcome EVERYONE to chaptor 3! Our first dare is: I dare them to kiss for 3 whole minutes while in their swimsuits!'' said Lizzy  
"Wait what!" Laney shouted. "No way I'd rather not do it in my swimsuit." Laney refused  
'' Oh okay...No Gig then!'' said Lizzy.  
"Come on Lanes, the kiss is only about 1 minute right Lizzy?" Corey said to Laney while Laney huffed.  
'' actually 3 minutes...so get changed! And pucker up!'' said Lizzy.  
"Fine!" Laney grumbled as her and Corey got changed.  
They then came down stairs. Corey grabbed Laney and kissed her for 3 minutes.  
Lizzy smiled and took pictures.  
"Awww this is so going on Bleater!" Lizzy squealed taking more photo's of Corey and Laney turning it into a collage.  
They both blushed uncontrollably...Lizzy then said '' OKay LOVE BIRDS Next dare is I dare Corey to be shirtless and see how laney would react.''  
"Do I really have to do this?" The blue haired boy complained'' Only if you want the gig...'' Teased Lizzy  
"Ok I'm only doing it for the gig u promised us." Corey said as he took off his t-shirts  
Laney stared and turned red before she fainted."Uh uh he so dreamy." Laney fainted into Corey's arms  
Corey just looked at her weird while saying '' Dreamy?!'' He then fainted with Laney landing ontop of Corey.  
Lizzy then said '' Next dare is: I dare laney to kiss Lenny and I dare Corey to write a love song for laney. ''  
""There is no way my lanes is going to kiss larry!" Corey angrily shouted  
'' Your Lanes...Huh I see.. Then you'll have to kiss her instead..'' said Lizzy.  
"Fine I'd kissed her several time and I can do it again!." Corey was determined to kiss Laney on the lips' so he put his lips onto hers.  
'' Awwhh.. NOW WRITE HER A LOVE SONG COREY!'' said Lizzy.  
"Can I use trina's diary for this?" Corey asked.'' sure NOW SING!'' said Lizzy while handing the diary.  
"There's nothing in here we can use." Corey sighed. "I guess I'll have to sing from my heart." Corey said getting his guitar and microphone.  
'' Year after year you've passed me by But Laney...'' He sings a love song...  
Laney stares and blushs  
"I've been waiting to see your eyes." Corey contributed singing  
Since he finished he sat down and Laney sighed thinking iot was just probley because of the dare..  
Lizzy then said: NEXT DAY IS Corey has to do the most obnoxious thing he can to Carrie  
"Now that's th dare I can do apart from kissing lanes on her beautiful lips." Corey flirted  
Laney then fainted. Corey then went to the park where Carrie was. '' WHAT DO YOU WANT RIFFIN?'' asked Carrie.  
"I just wanted to say have u looked at your hair lately it's turning grey from your anger." Corey laughed into bits as Carrie glared at him  
Carrie then chased him as he ran back. hours later.. Lizzy said '' Next dare is: :I dare laney to put on Trina's pinkest dress and wear it for the rest of the chapter''  
" I can do that piece of cake." Laney smiled. " let me get the dress for u my lady." Corey flirted again while laney was blushing. "Thanks core." Laney blushed same with Corey as he went up the stairs to get Trina's dress.  
He then came back and handed to Laney while he sat down on the couch waitting for her to return.

Second later Laney was wearing a long pink dress coming up to her knees. Corey's eyes had sparks looking how beautiful she is.  
Lizzy smirked while saying '' Next is: :Corey who do you like and DON'T SAY NO ONE OR I WILL TELL LANEY HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HER! XD''  
Corey wAs blushing like an idiot saying who he likes. "Well I like Laney in like like." Corey said as he put his hand behind his neck blushing like a sunburned penguin  
Laney heard that amd immedatly jumped on him while saying '' CORE!'' She then kissed him.  
Lizzy took more pictures while saying '' Next is: :Laney who is your favourite artist (for music) and Corey do you get jealous when some other guy gives laney a cute nickname  
"Well I kinda like Avril Lavigne music because she is her own girl and that's what I like about her." Laney explained.  
'' And Corey?'' asked Lizzy  
"Well if any guy flirts with my lanes then they have to pass me." Corey said trying to act tough as Laney kissed his cheek  
'' Awwh and next Jeez WE HAVE ALOT TODAY!:  
Troll pie xoxo:If Kon gives you five purple hats and kin eats two apples how much do you love laney'' said lizzy  
"Wait that question is confusing." Corey said  
'' OKAY MOVING ON: This is fun:Laney what is the first thing that comes to your mind when I say corey oh and I ship you and Corey to so this better be a romantic answer or my dreams will be crushed'' said lizzy"Well Lizzy I'd have to say about me and core kissing under the stars." Laney answered while smiling dreamily  
Lizzy then said ''AWWH Okay moving on! Or this Blog talk will be million years long! Next one: Grammapolice:Corey why do you love Laney so much?

"It's her passion for music and plus she is the most rockiness chick I've ever seen." Corey answered seeing Laney blushing  
Laney blushed and hugged Corey While Lizzy said '' I'm the doctor:Corey is blue your natural hair colour or do you dye it''  
"Well it's actually natural for those who don't know."  
Said Corey.. '' And thats all the time we have!'' said Lizzy.  
DONE  
"Thanks for coming out everyone." Laney closed the garage making Corey glare at her.


	4. Chapter 4

this chaptor is by me And fangirlingrojfan

Lizzy then says '' Helllo Corey and Laney..!''  
lizzy '' First dare IS: I dare laney to make Corey as jealous as possible (maybe he might turn diary so you don't have to steal Trina's diary) love corney''

Laney looked at Corey nervously, "How am i supposed to do that? It's just me and Corey and you."  
'' Uhh Okay lets do this one then: I love corney but who can do the most flattering out of you to let have a contest to see!'' said lizzy

"Your on, Laney-boo!" Corey smirked and blushed lightly at Laney while shyly kissing his hand and blowing it over to her

Laney started blushing while moving closer to Corey untill there noses we're touching causing Corey to blush red and freeze.

Corey kept standing there, gazing at her and blushing darker than her hair  
'' Whats the matter Corey'' asked Laney while smirking.

Corey shook out of his trance while laughing nervously, "n-nothing! I-I... Uh..." falls to the ground completely mesmerized  
Lizzy laugfhed while clapping to the winner. She then said '' And next is: from matsadler10: I dare Corey and Laney to make out in a closer for 10 minutes

Both Corey and Laney's eyes widened in shock while looking away from each other. "U-Uh, we're not even dating! Why would we do that?"  
'' I thought you were...Its OBVIOUS you love each other..'' said Lizzy pushing themj into the closet.

Corey banged at the closet door, giving up when finally realizing it was locked, and looked back at Laney with a light smile, "U-uh... Hey lanes,"  
'' H-i C-core..'' sluttered out Laney.

Corey stayed silent for a minute before sighing in defeat and quickly grabbing her shoulders and placed his lips on hers gently shutting his eyes tightly  
Laney was shocked and tesnsed up at first before wrapping her arms closing her eyes and kissing him back.

10 minutes later transition  
They slowly left the closet blushing red.

Corey flopped down to the ground, completely dazed  
L:izzy just laughed...  
Lizzy '' The next and last dare is for You Corey...WHO DO YOU LOVE...''

Corey's eyes went wide before yelling out quickly, "my awesome guitar! I named her Guitar!"  
'' A GIRL DUMMY!|"' said Lizzy..

Corey stopped talking and just shook his head. "I'm not telling! NEVER!"  
lizzy '' Oh you will tell me or...oh look we're out of time..''

Corey immediately sighed in relief  
lizzy then said '' Thanks for coming out EVERY CORNEY FAN!''  
Corey looked at her and then said.

"You stole my line!"  
'' I dont care!'' said Lizzy as the garage door went down.


	5. Chapter 5

this is by me And fangirlingrojfan

editted by matsadler10

Lizzy walks in and says '' Hey guys So first dare today is!  
I dare Corey and Laney to do the pokey kiss or if you don't I will dare Corey to kiss Carrie on the lips''  
"Why would I kiss Carrie I'd rather burn my lips." Corey rufused  
Lizzy then said '' Then do the pooky kiss with Laney! Heres some pockeys!''  
"Ok." Corey shrugged his shoulders getting one of the pokey sticks putting it in his mouth  
Laney started blushing and froze. Corey then tried to talk with the thing in his mouth '' L-lanes?''  
"Yh core." Laney said  
Lizzy then said.. '' Times ticking..Pockey stick or Carrie...''  
"Ok ok will do it." Corey and Laney both put the pokey stick in there mouth  
Lizzy watched as their lips met their faces turned red.  
Corey protectively put his hands on her waist as Laney put her arms around his neck  
Lizzy thgen said '' Okay next is: :Larry sudden appearance! Oh look Larry's here,laney time to make Corey as jealous as possible...or else I will tell everyone you secret''  
"I don't wanna make Core jealous." Laney said hugging him tightly.

'' Fine but you can only PASS One dare each time!'' said Lizzy. She then read the next dare: A really hot guy:Heyyyy laney lets go on a romantic date I am so much better than Corey I mean I have a six pack you should be in my band lets kiss sometime love the hottest guy in the world ️️️️️️️️️️️️️️️️  
"Uggg seriously what a loser! I don't want a guy for there body, I want a guy who is there for me and their passion for music like Core." Laney hugged Corey putting her head on his chest.  
"Plus I think Core's body is much better than a six pack."  
Corey then blushed while sluttering out '' W-wait L-lanes? y-you you.. Like me?''  
"Well yh you have everything I wanted in a boy." Laney blushed.  
'' Y-you..LIKE ME?'' said Corey while getting really excited. Laney nodded and he then grabbed Laney and twirled her around.  
"I don't like you, I love you." Laney said.  
Corey then leaned in and kissed her. Lizzy then said '' Awwh.. Okay love birds LAST DARE HERE: I dare Laney to kiss both Kin and Kon on the cheek!''  
"Ummmm is that alright with you Core just so we can get the gig." Laney nervously said.  
Corey nodded while saying '' Nothings wrong with a kiss on the cheek to your friends.. but Kin and Kon aren't even here..''  
"Yh so what do we do now?"  
Lizzy then said '' I guess.. hmmm CELEB YOU AND COREY GETTING TOGETHER!  
"Cool." Corey cheered  
Lizzy then said '' Hmmm...Sleep over?''  
"Ok." They all high fived each other.  
When they got to Coreys garage they saw Kin Kon,Mina and Trina... Corey who was bursting to tell the news just screamed it when he got to the news '' LANEY LIKES ME BACK!''  
"WHAT! COREY IS IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trina screamed in rage making her go into diary mode.  
Corey shrugged as he didn't need it and this time Lizzy caught the diary and quickly ripped the new page out and put it in her bag.  
(I don't know what to say)  
'' So guys what first movie? Game? Rock?'' asked Corey  
"How about movie." Laney suggested  
'' Okay Lets watch TOTAL DRAMA!'' said Lizzy while sorta fan girling.  
"I love Total Drama!" Corey said in his enthusiastic voice.  
'' I WISH I COULD MEET HEATHER AND ALEANDJRO!'' said Lizzy fangirling more  
"Why Heather is like a Trina." Laney said.  
'' There rival love...Uhh fan girl moment here!'' said Lizzy.  
"Ok, my favourite is Duncan and Trent." Corey said smiling.  
'' Lol...If ONLY we could meet the total drama cast..'' said Lizzy.  
"Yh well most of them." Laney said  
'' Yeah! Maybe for my next BLOg we can meet them!'' said Lizzy.  
"But how?" The ed head asked her.  
Kin then said '' With my travling machine!'' Lizzy then said '' Omg! We can all go and MEET THEM ''screams!''  
"YAY!" They all cheered.  
'' So NEXT BLOG! We will meet EVERY Total drama person one by one or couple by couple! TILL NEXT BLOG!'' said Lizzy.


End file.
